Arthur
by DrWeaver
Summary: Je crois que je ne remercierai jamais assez mon boulot pour me donner des idées comme ça. Pas vraiment un résumé alors je vous laisse juge. Juste un petit truc: c'est juste un pur délire que j'ai eu (toute seule) à mon boulot. Enjoy


_Bonsoir tout le monde._

_Me voici de retour avec un OS (chose que je n'avais pas écrite depuis des lustres). L'idée est un peu bizarre dans le sens où elle m'est venue au boulot (merci aux gens et aux petits plats pour bébé). Je n'en dirais pas plus pour ne pas trop dévoiler l'histoire. Alors, je vous dirai qu'une seule chose : enjoy ^^_

_P.S. : il se peut que ce soit un peu OOC et pas du tout faisable comme histoire. Mais intrinsèquement, j'avais besoin de l'écrire alors je suis désolée si ce n'est pas conforme à ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans la série._

_P.S. 2 : j'accepte volontiers toute critique (positive ou négative) tant qu'elle est justifiée._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse donc avec cet OS._

**Titre**** : Arthur**

Un ding retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent sur une jeune femme, et son enfant. Ou plutôt son bébé, transporté en écharpe, son corps blotti contre celui de sa mère. Cette dernière a un visage à en faire pâlir certains : blanche comme un linge, des poches sous les yeux et des cernes si définis, que l'on comprend de suite qu'elle a eu, dernièrement, des nuits agitées et très peu de sommeil. Elle s'avance et part en direction d'un bureau. Le sien. Elle pose le sac de langes et à peine eut-elle le temps de souffler que son chef, Victoria Gates, l'interpelle.

- Dans mon bureau, tout de suite !

Ni une ni deux, elle s'exécuta. Elle sait à quoi s'attendre. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et se poste devant le bureau de son supérieur.

- Lieutenant Beckett, bien que j'ai le plus grand respect pour vous, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi votre enfant, aussi mignon soit-il, fait-il ici, dans mon commissariat ?

Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'emmener son enfant ici mais elle n'a pas pu faire autrement. Pour une fois depuis qu'elle a repris le boulot, il y a déjà deux mois, elle se retrouve coincée avec ce petit bout.

- Sir, je suis désolée mais ma nounou est malade aujourd'hui, _répondit-elle, sûre d'elle-même_.

- Et j'imagine que son père est trop occupé à écrire pour jouer les nounous une journée ?

Elle aurait juré, il y a quelques temps que son supérieur commençait à apprécier son partenaire, devenu amant, il y a de ça deux ans. En vain.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser chef mais il aurait bien voulu s'il n'était pas à des milliers de kilomètres pour sa tournée promotionnelle pour son dernier livre.

- Et personne d'autre ne pouvait s'en occuper ? _Continua la métisse, sans se départir de son autorité légendaire_.

- Alexis est à l'université et Martha est en tournée avec ses élèves pour leur dernière pièce de théâtre, _reprit la jeune femme, sans vouloir se laisser démonter_.

Agacée, la capitaine ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Et … votre père ? _Demanda-t-elle, quelques secondes plus tard_.

Son père ? Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle aurait certainement pu l'appeler. Lui demander. Mais elle n'y a simplement pas pensé.

- Il est sur une grosse affaire, _mentit-elle_.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle avait vraiment envie de passer la journée avec son fils. Même fatiguée.

- Hmm … bien. Une seule fois, lieutenant. Vous m'avez bien comprise ? _Dit-elle, acceptant bien malgré elle, la présence de ce petit être dans ses locaux_.

- Oui, Sir.

- Bien. Vous pouvez disposer.

Kate hocha de la tête et sortit de la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. Lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce ni n'avait dit mot. Il dormait paisiblement. Bercé contre sa mère, le meilleur moyen d'une bonne sieste. La chaleur de chaque corps, la respiration de l'autre. L'apaisement transmis par ondes. Le plus vieux remède du monde.

oOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le ding retentit et l'ascenseur laissa sortir une jeune femme métisse, aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle se dirige vers un bureau. Celui de sa meilleur amie. Elle s'approche, sans trop faire de bruit. Elle le voit, allongé dans son cosy, en train de dormir.

- Hey !_ Fit-elle, tout en doucement, à son amie_.

- Salut Lanie.

La jeune flic s'adosse à son dossier et s'étire, un poussant un gémissement.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu l'avais amené. J'ai voulu voir de mes propres yeux, continua-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- La nounou m'a lâché ce matin. Elle est malade.

La médecin légiste la dévisage.

- Depuis quand tu n'as pas fait une nuit correcte ?

- Je ne sais pas … ou plus … Je dirai des lustres.

- Et Castle rentre quand ?

- Ce week-end.

- Ok, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Tu veux que je m'en occupe cette nuit ? Tu pourrais te reposer un peu comme ça …

- Non, ça ira merci.

- Kate, tu as une tête à faire peur. Même mes amis à la morgue aurait peur de toi, tu sais ?

- Lanie, c'est gentil mais non, ça va aller.

Et en pensant à la scène, elles rient. Enfin, un moment de détente pendant cette longue journée de paperasse. Elle aurait aimé être chez elle, se reposer. Elle aurait surtout aimé qu'il soit là, près d'elle. Encore deux jours à attendre. Si proche mais pourtant si loin. Elle le touche du bout des doigts. Elle n'a jamais autant espéré qu'il rentre. Trois semaines sans le voir et elle est en manque de lui. Sans compter son fils qui ne demande que son père. Et puis, même si elle n'a jamais osé demandé, elle aimerait pouvoir se reposer un peu, histoire de dire de recharger les batteries une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Bon, ok. Mais je t'offre un café. Et ne dis pas non, tu en as grand besoin, _dit-elle, en lui prenant la main, la tirant ainsi de sa chaise_. Pendant ce temps-là, je m'occupe de mon filleul préféré, _continua-t-elle, en prenant le cosy à son bras gauche_.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la salle de repos. Pendant le trajet, le petit s'était réveillé et regarda de ses grands yeux bleus la jeune métisse, qui posa le cosy sur la table.

- Dis donc toi, tu as de ces yeux … Sont à croquer, _lui dit-elle_. Si tu n'étais pas si jeune, tu ne m'aurais pas résisté longtemps et je t'aurais fait mon quatre heures.

- Lanie, ne commence pas à lui dire ce genre de choses. Il va finir comme son père, à prendre la grosse tête dès qu'on lui fait un compliment, _réplique Kate, non sans un grand sourire, tout en faisant couler deux cafés bien noirs_.

- N'écoute pas ta mère. C'est une rabat-joie.

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel.

- Allez, viens là, filleul, _continue-t-elle, en le prenant dans les bras_. Ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas fait une balade tous les deux, pas vrai ?

Elle commença à marcher dans tous les recoins de la salle, en le berçant. Et puis, elle se mit à chanter.

- Sur le mur du p'tit Arthur, y a une coccinelle. Sur le mur du p'tit Arthur, y a une coccinelle.

Le lieutenant lève de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

- Lanie, combien de fois va falloir te dire d'arrêter de chanter cette chanson ? Elle va me rendre chèvre.

- Autant de fois que tu le voudras. Moi, je continuerai de chanter.

Castle était passé par là. Depuis qu'il était entré dans leurs vies, dans leur quotidien, il avait réussi à adoucir l'atmosphère, à faire rentrer l'amusement et le bien-être. Il aurait été là, il aurait chanté avec Lanie, pour le plus grand bonheur de leur fils de 6 mois.

oOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après cette demi-heure de pause bien méritée et au combien reposante, elles décidèrent de reprendre le boulot. La paperasse n'allait pas se faire comme ça. Et même si ses acolytes, Ryan et Esposito, étaient des pros en la matière, elle ne pouvait décidément pas les laisser en plan. Et puis, la journée était bien avancée. Plus vite fini, plus vite elle pourrait rentrer chez elle, coucher son fils et prendre un bon bain bien chaud. Histoire de clôturer comme il se doit une journée ennuyante et soporifique. Mais il fallait avant tout finir ces rapports.

Après quelques rapports tapés et enregistrés, un bruit la sortit de sa concentration. Le petit commençait à gigoter. Elle regarda l'heure et calcula. Cette fois-ci, il avait faim. Elle se dirige une nouvelle fois vers la salle de repos, le pose près de la table basse et prépare le biberon. Elle jette un œil de temps en temps. Puis, le voyant s'agiter de plus en plus, elle le prend dans ses bras et essaye de le calmer. Au bout de quelques secondes, le chauffe-biberon s'arrête. Le goûter est prêt.

Elle s'installe tranquillement dans le canapé, lui met son bavoir, le cale dans le creux de son bras et lui donne le biberon, qu'il avale très rapidement. A vrai dire, c'est ce que son père appellerait un « goulu man ». Un petit être mais gros mangeur. Cela ne les étonnerait même pas que, plus tard, il ait une carrure astronomique. Cependant, elle sait qu'il aura des habitudes alimentaires saines, son père privilégiant ce mode de vie, depuis des années. En fait, depuis qu'Alexis est née.

Biberon enfin fini, elle le pose sur la table basse. Elle se lève, pose le petit contre son épaule et souhaite lui faire faire son rot. Quelques minutes passent, et rien ne se passe. Elle regarde comme elle peut si il ne s'est pas endormi. Il a de grands yeux ouverts et regarde là où il peut. Même, il bave, tout en faisant des petites bulles. Et là, d'un coup sans prévenir, le repas ressort d'un coup et finit sur la chemise de Kate.

- Et merde, _lance-t-elle_.

Elle n'a pas prévue qu'il se mette à vomir. Elle n'a rien comme rechange, à part dans sa voiture. Elle cherche des yeux Ryan. Lui saura s'en occuper le temps qu'elle se change. Dès qu'elle le trouve du regard, elle l'interpelle.

- Oui, vous m'avez appelé ?

- Ryan, tu peux t'en occuper juste cinq minutes … Il vient de me vomir dessus … C'est juste le temps que je me change, _dit-elle, en attrapant un torchon._

- Oui, pas de soucis. Généralement, je sais quoi faire. La petite nous l'a fait assez souvent quand elle était bébé, _répondit-il, en prenant le gamin dans ses bras_.

- Merci, Ryan. C'est sympa.

Elle partit en direction de son bureau.

- Je te revaudrais ça.

Elle récupère ses clés de voiture et arrivée à l'ascenseur, elle lança :

- Je me dépêche. Cinq minutes, tout au plus.

Elle avait l'air gênée de la situation. Lui, souriait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait sa patronne dans cet état. Et puis, la situation lui permettait de goûter de nouveau aux joies des biberons et des changements de couches réguliers.

oOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce soir-là, elle ne fit pas long feu. Le petit avait été couché vers 20 heures, après son biberon et sa couche changée. Elle, elle avait pris un bon bain chaud un verre de vin à la main, tout en lisant les dernières aventures de Nikki et de Jameson. Cela lui permettait d'avoir son homme auprès d'elle. Plus que deux jours et il sera de retour. Elle avait hâte de le revoir. Non pas pour le laisser s'occuper de son fils mais juste parce qu'il lui manquait. Elle avait donc quasiment fini de lire, pour la troisième fois, son dernier livre. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer. La clé de sa survie dans ce monde brutal, sans sursis.

Elle s'est endormie sous les coups de 21h30. Une première pour elle mais elle était à bout de force. Surtout un Vendredi soir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, entrecoupé de réveil spécial bébé. Un biberon, un rot et on se recouche. Sauf que là, pas de cri de bébé. Elle se réveille, inquiète.

- Chut ! Tu vas le réveiller, _murmura une voix_.

Elle se retourne et se trouve face à lui. Il est rentré plus tôt que prévu.

- Depuis quand tu es là ?

- Je dirai depuis une heure et demie environ.

Elle regarde son réveil. Il est 00h45.

- T'es rentré plus tôt ?

Il sourit. Il avait hâte de la retrouver. De _les_ retrouver.

- On avait fini, alors j'ai vite filer pour vous retrouver.

Elle sourit aussi. La tête dans le vague, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse. Heureuse de le voir ici, dans le lit conjugal, avec, en prime, leur fils.

- Alors, il t'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, paraît-il ?

- Pas trop en fait. On a pu se faire plein de câlins, de belles balades …

- Et il te vomit dessus pour te remercier. Pas très sympa de sa part.

Elle plisse les yeux.

- C'est Ryan qui te l'a dit ?

- Non, Esposito. Il a vu la scène de loin et a préféré ne rien dire … Je crois qu'il n'avait pas envie de finir les rapports tous seul.

- J'en prend note pour la prochaine fois, _dit-elle, en souriant_.

Et puis, d'un signe de la main, elle lui demande de se rapprocher, ce qu'il fit dans la seconde. Elle saisit sa nuque, lui intimant de se rapprocher encore et l'embrasse légèrement.

- Hey !

- Hey !

Leurs yeux s'accrochent. Ils se parlent silencieusement. Tout passe par leur regard. Tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas pu se dire pendant cette séparation, ils se le disent maintenant par la vue. Le manque, l'amour l'un pour l'autre, la sensation heureuse de se retrouver enfin, le soulagement de n'être plus seul dans leur lit.

- Allez, tu devrais dormir.

- Mais, le petit ?

- Je m'en occupes, _répondit-il, en regardant leur fils_. Toi, tu t'occupes seulement de toi et ce pendant tout le week-end. Tu as du sommeil en retard et moi, du temps à rattraper avec lui. Alors, tu te rendors et je vais aller le recoucher.

Elle acquiesce, ne se sentant pas l'âme d'en discuter maintenant. Elle le fera demain matin. Et c'est sur cette résolution qu'elle se rendormit, ses deux hommes à ses côtés.


End file.
